Wolves of a Different Coat
by jluk94
Summary: Raven Branwen was always a proponent of might makes right. That one's strength was what truly mattered in the world. After showing mercy on four children of a small trading village she unknowingly created a pack of wolves whom vowed revenge upon her and her entire bandit clan. Be careful Raven Branwen the pack is moving in on you. ForHonorXRWBY
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves of a Different Coat**

 **Hello this is a new story idea that I had floating around in my head and I don't really know if it is really worth putting down on paper, however I have been wanting to test my metal at writing for a while now and I thought that this might be a good place to start. So be kind in the comments guys and girls, this is literally the first story that has every made it out of my head.**

 **I do not own the rights to either the RWBY franchise or For Honor.**

"Ugh, we get it Ruby you have a weapon obsession and that scythe of yours is at the center of it. However, if you think that humongous monstrosity even comes close to the usefulness of Myrtenaster then your head is emptier than I thought," Weiss said.

The cafeteria was the battleground of many a team argument in beacon and this was just one of many scattered around the great hall. Weiss knew she was fighting a pointless battle as was the norm with Ruby Rose but her claiming that Crescent Rose gave her a greater tactical advantage than any other weapon on campus went too far. This could not stand!

" _W-w-what!_ _Did y-you just call my precious beloved ugly and fat!"_ Ruby shouted.

"Just because she is big and beautiful does not mean you can size shame her!I will have you know that Crescent Rose is the prefect size and shape and that she doesn't need to conform to society's view on sleek and tight weapons.

Yang held her hand to her mouth and giggled,"Yeah Wiess-cream stop judging, weapons are people too."

Blake groaned and sunk deeper into her the pages of her book. For her this was like any other day, she had wish that today was the day that she could final read in peace on her lunch break.

Weiss slammed her fist onto the cafeteria table. "That isn't what I was implying and you know it Ruby. A dust caster is much more tactical capable on the battlefield you buffoon!"

"Ha!" Ruby countered," more useful than a 50 caliber Fire dust incased bullet from 500 yard or the sharp cutting edge that can cut the head of a nevermore clean off." Ruby smiled triumphantly. "Just give it up Weiss the High Caliber Sniper Rife Scythe is the best and most versatile weapon in this school!" Ruby boasted biting down one of her cookies in celebration.

A table away two students put their hands on either side of a giant's shoulders pushing him back down into his seat.

 _Aaaargh!_

Wiess ground her teeth "RUBY YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

Yang laughed "Oh Weissy you will never win an argument when it comes Crescent Rose with Ruby. Ever since Uncle Qrow introduced her to scythes she has been convinced that they are the greatest thing to come out of a forge. Not that it stops her from eyeing every other weapon like they are the centerfold of a PlayHuntress mag.

Ruby looked quizzical at her sister, "A what?"

"Nothing Ruby." Blake blushed, the black haired hunk of the September issue briefly entering her mind.

"Oh that is nothing you should have seen some of the other students back at signal when Uncle Qrow decided to show off." Yang mocked in a high pitch voice "Oh Mr. Branwen, Mr. Branwen that was so cool sir, can you show us that move again. I wish I had a super cool hunter weapon like you sir bla de blabla." Yang stuck a finger in her mouth gagging.

Four set of eyes shifted towards team RWBY's table

"Yeah Uncle Qrow is the best," Ruby cheered though she looked around suddenly uncomfortable. It was an abrupt feeling like something had shifted in the air making it heavy and dark.

She was not the only member of the table to feel so as Blake eyes swiftly came up from the pages of her book scanning for threats unseen. She had felt the tone of the room swing from the indifference normally felt in the crowded cafeteria to one of judgement. Unconsciously she toyed with the black bow on top of her head making sure that the black wrapping had not come apart exposing her secret.

"So it was your Uncle that created this unhealthy obsession of hers" Wiess sniffed "Well though it is unbecoming to speak ill of a teacher you should tell him that he should take better care to not create such fixations on his future students. Complexes like the ones Ruby has do not belong at such prestigious intuitions such as Beacon. Weiss snarked at Yang

Yang rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah I'll tell him next I see him stumble across my…."

"Excuse me." Interrupted a deep and gnarled voice

The table look up to see a strange sight a tall man with what seem like war paint on his face with a great bushy beard tied into knots stood before them. Three other strangers at his back. The man looked down at them with an expression of contempt, crossing his arms in a hostile manner.

Yang's eyes narrowed as she stood noticing that he stood a good head taller than her. "Yeah what do you want?"

"We wanted to know if we had heard you correctly. Did you say that your family's names was Branwen." The man growled out.

Yang looked sharply after the question "Yeah my Uncles name is Qrow Branwen."

"Any relation to a Raven Branwen?" The man's eyes pointed

Yang eyes opened in shock then focused. She stepped closer to him only a breath away "Yeah she is my mother… now you are going to tell me everything you know about her or I am going to remove that ragley beard by ripping it from your face. I might even wipe off that red mess with it if I'm satisfied" she said with a light light airy tone.

"Now Y-yang let's just calm down. W-we don't want to do anything hasty. H-Ha ha" ruby laughed nervously. Oh Yang don't turn the cafeteria into junior club. Dad already gave you a chewing out about that and I don't know if Ms. Goodwitch will throw you out if you trash it that badly.

Weiss started icily "Yang stop this at once I will not have my record tarnished by any of this foolishne….

"Aye I know her" snarled the man "And I know that if your related to her that it makes you the _**CACAN**_ of that sadist CUNT. Tell me were you and wee red there birthed liked a normal people or where you summoned through some type of demonic blood ritual with the innocents she has slaughtered". He finished heatedly.

Ruby's mouth gaped mind going a million times a minute," W-w-what oh no this isn't going to be good."

"What did you just say?" Yang asked honestly surprised that anyone had big enough balls to say something like that to her. She had to give him ounce of respect no one had ever dared say something that fowl about her and darling sister to her face before. She was going to beat him within an inch of his life for sure but that small wonder took her off guard.

"Aye I said that you, your sister, and your whole family are a bunch of smimy little cunts and that you look like you were birthed from your mothers shitter. _**Falbh Dairch Fhein**_." Smiling before closing his mouth sucking air into his nose and spitting out a phlegmy loogie onto her shoe. A hush filled the entire room, everyone one staring wide eyed and bewildered.

"You disgusting little troll!" Wiess shrieked

A fist hit under his jaw, pain followed soon after.

He crashed through a neighboring table groaning in pain before spitting out a fingers worth of blood, students fled from the fallen man. An enraged Yang Landed atop him hair glowing like the sun with eye full of anger and blood. "I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp" she said before throwing a fist down like a comet.

A flaming palm meet the girl's fist with a loud boom echoing around the room. "Aye and ah am gonna enjoy kicking the arse of the daughter of the bitch that murdered my clan. _**DUNMAGLASS!"**_

 _ **NOTE:**_ If you haven't guessed it our mystery man was the Scottish Highlander! Here were his curses.

 _ **CACAN: wee shit**_

 _ **Falbh Dairch Fhein: go fuck yourself**_

 **SO what do you think did I do a good job? This is the first chapter I have ever written for fun so im kinda worried about it. However I would like to know what you thought about in detail if you can. Constructive criticism would be heavily appreciated. Till next time!**

 **P.s PM me if you would like to beta read for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls back again (I know so soon!) the first chapter was kind of rushed, it was my first time and I was just kind of happy to get it out there to you. However I noticed that there was a little lack of context about what was happening and hopefully this chapter will solve that. I know most prolong chapters suck and this kind of interrupts the flow of the Yang v Highlander fight but I thought it might by important to give you a reason to care about the other characters. As always comment below and give me some feedback!**

10 years ago

The smell of smoke was nauseating it and filled the small village that she stood in. It irritated her, this was supposed to be a simple raid. The village was a known trading and refueling post in northern crest of Anima used for commerce between the continent and the city of Atlas. She had hoped that the supplies gained from this raid would sustain her tribe for many months, however the many fires engulfing the village made that doubtful. She would find and deal with the arsonist later.

It was cold, snowing still in what should be the beginning of spring. It and the bountiful amount of grim made the people hardy and well accumulated to the hostile environment. She would have been impressed with the culture and the sturdy nature of the clan and yet the clan had grown weak. The village was one of trade and it bred the feeble into its walls. The village relied on the strength of the market to protect the village against tide of the grim and bandits. She felt pity and disappointment.

"M-ma'am" came a voice from side.

"What is it? Have the men breached the second gate," she ask

The village was well built. They had layered their defenses in the hope that if one of the outer walls was breached that they would be able to fall back and tuck in.

"No ma'am we have seem to come over into a bit of resistant from the locals. It seems like there was a hunter within their midst. H-he is becoming a problem. Georgy is still throwing his fire bombs over the walls hoping to cause some panic, but the smoke is blinding and we can't find any weakness in the second wall. There snipers also have found cover in the smoke we can't get close to the gate without them picking off some of the men.

She noted the name for punishment later

"Bring Me and William to the gate. Show me this Hunter."

-/-

"Sir, it seems like they have stop trying to scale the walls. The smoke has given our riflemen enough of a screen to cover their firing positions.

"Good Nathan, it seems their use of fire has finally backfired on them. The burning of the fire dust depo has blinded them," the grizzled warrior said. "Take a squad of men a check the walls we don't want them squeeze in through a small hole in our defenses like the vermin they are. We need to hold out for support from Minstral."

"They finally responded," Nathan said a smile crossing his soot covered face. "Finally this nightmare will be over. Also sir the men have found Ualan and Catilin they should be moving them to the Mess hall now."

Relief filled him briefly then refocused "Good now get that squad moving" quipped back

"Yes sir Sir!" running off to find his men

Seamus MacNill watch his subordinate as he stepped down from the wall leaving him and a few of his men at the lookout covering the gate. Out of the courner of his eye he saw the enemy reforming at the gate one the bandits using his sembalance to shield their approach.

 _What are they doing? The gate is blast shielded they know this from their last attempt, they know they don't have a hope to make it through with that approach… what are they planning?_ Seamus thought nervously. He scanned the group looking for explanation. He found it in a black haired women a long katana at her hip. She looked young perhaps in her late 20's striding across the battlefield with a confidence usually only found in those more seasoned in combat. Though that made sense, she was a member of a bandit tribe.

"As soon as the gate is down run towards the next gate we don't want them turtling in again," She shouted

" _The commander as well it seems."_ He then shouted to his men "Brace yourselves they are trying to blow the gate down again!" he grabbed his shield pulling his sword from the sheath within it

The woman brought her hand up, palm facing the reinforced gate. She looked at him, eyes bursting into flame.

-/-

The ground was cold thought Seamus as he came back into conscious. Picking himself up from the ground Seamus shook his head dismissing the ringing in his ears. Looking around he saw the bodies of his men, dead in the snow. Bandits running pass them towards the last gate.

"So you are the hunter that have been giving my men so much trouble," the black haired women spoke

Seamus chose to ignore her to instead to raise his shield to cover his face. He squeezed the trigger inside the shields grip releasing six pellets of a combination of unstable fire and lighting dust. They exploded in a flash of blinding light.

 _Now!_ Seamus thought seeing her disorientated. He jump rushed her bringing his sword down toward her head. A blade caught it mid swing the woman's eyes red but focused. However she was unprepared for a flaming helmet meeting her forehead in the following attack. The warrior made quick jab with his sword at her midsection biting into her aura. He made for a shield bash, it alight with his semblance. She side stepped it, her blade making it under his guard. She smiled as he backed away grimacing from the blow.

 _What was that strike? That was much stronger than anything her other men could generate. That blast, her focus, her strength… she is a huntress. Damn her, this just became much more difficult_

 _._ Their fight became more ernest the two trading blow as they moved down the streets and back alleys of the village. Fire once again surrounding them. Homes that had once stood for decades turning into ash and smoke.

Seamus stopped breathing hard at the far end of an alleyway. Not too far from market and the next gate if he remember correctly. He hoped that his remaining men were able to close it before the bandits had reached it. He needed to hold this women here till the reinforcing hunter arrived.

"What is your name hunter," the woman said suddenly.

"What?" said Seamus.

"I asked for your name hunter."

"Why would I ever given bandit trash like you my name. You have destroyed my village and killed my men. Why would I gave anything!"

"I asked for you have fought well. I would like to know the name of the only true warrior within this village of sheep"

She dared speak ill of men and woman of his troop. The brave people of this village whom have repelled her tribes raid for nearly two hours. SHE DARED! He spoke quietly "My name is Seamus MacNill of the Broken Blade Clan, son of Tamhas MacNill and father of Ualan MacNill. Know it bitch for it is the name that will carve out the black heart from your chest" he finished in a thunderous roar. He brought his shield up beginning a new attack before a hand came down on his shoulder to stop him. He turned to the face one of his militia men, Nathan.

"Sir, the bandits have made it pass the last gate" Huffing out of breath. "They are looting everything and setting fire to anything else. I and my men will hold her here. You need to protect the mess hall" Nathan said bringing his militia rife to his chest.

"W-what of Catilin and my boy, Nathan?"

"I'm sorry sir but in the confusion they could be anywhere. But they are most likely somewhere within the last gate sir now go the people need you!

Seamus turn looking at Nathan and his men in sorrow. "I am sorry for I have failed you," before breaking into a sprint.

Nathan turned to the black haired woman shouting at his men "Spread out, find cover, and kill this whore. FOR THE CLAN!"

-/-

After battling the blooded warrior his men were no challenge to her. It took her only minutes to find and kill the militia men. At least they had the strength of will to face their deaths with dignity. They had held till the very last man. She knew many of men whom would have fled in the face of her overwhelming power. Calling her names was uncalled for though.

She walked past the last gate, it undamaged. Her men had followed her orders it seems, though the arsonist was still at large. Burning away at anything flammable. Georgy would pay for this. Burning the village down held no purpose in fact it was detrimental to the tribe. It would mean that they would not be able to raid this village in the future. THe lost of a trading post like this may be felt later down the line.

She had made it to the center of the village a large building burning the doors bared from the outside.

Many of her men her men laid dead around it. A single figure kneeled down in front of the doors lines of tears running down his face his sword and shield lay thrown a meter away. She felt pity for the man. This should not have happened.

She looked at the building then at him. Picking up his sword and shield she walk over to the broken warrior setting the weapons at his feet. Then spoke "Are your just going to lay there as the dead burn or will you fight to avenge them." She move a distance away drawing her katana.

Seamus looked down at his weapon almost confused before picking them up. He stood rage building in his eyes before he roared pain and hate filling his voice. But before he could move to attack a small katana burst through his back and out of his chest. Someone had killed the noble warrior before their duel had even started.

The assassin spoke "Thought you had killed ole Georgy did ya? Huge mistake big guy, last one you will ever make. HA!"

Seamus MacNill died with pain and sorrow in his heart. Calling out to his people and family asking them for forgiveness. He had failed them.

Raven looked at the warrior as he slid off of her tribesman's blade, disappointment filling her once again. To be brought so low. The great fighter killed before he could honor his dead.

"HA! Skewered that prick like a pig, Huh boss? Wonder if he had any family in that shack before I burned the fucker down cause he was crying like a bitch before you got here," Georgy snarked

It was the last thing Georgy ever said before his head was removed from his shoulder. His face contorting into one of horror. She had heard that the brain remained conscious after decapitation. A fitting fate for the one who had ruined her duel.

She walked away from the warrior toward a group of her men in the distance, looting the surrounding houses.

At least the night was almost over

 **SO what did you think! This part one of the prolog in the next part will be meeting out main cast as they are brought before Raven. I know prologs aren't that popular but I hope that this create a good foundation for the rest of the story. Any way hoped that you guys had a nice time and that you give some feedback in the comments!**


End file.
